1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus capable of handling image data, character-code data or the like.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional type of data communication apparatus such as a facsimile device is arranged to read an original sheet therein and automatically transmit information including only the transmission date and time, the number of the original sheets transmitted, and the telephone number and name of the sender which are in advance registered in a transmitting apparatus. But no data relative to the called party is contained in such sender information. The earlier U.S. patent application filed by the same applicant on Nov. 24, 1986 as Ser. No. 933,906, discloses a system related to the present invention, but the earlier application contemplates an arrangement in which the amount of sender information is increased on the first page but is reduced on the succeeding pages.
In all of the aforesaid cases, an additional page carrying the name of the called party is required, or the name of the called party must be written somewhere on the original. This may require an extra operation upon transmission of the original sheet.